User talk:Y0 ich halt/Build:Me/E Flarer
Wow, this build is so awesome! I never would have thought of combining Mantra of Recovery with Flare! :P --Wizardboy777 04:12, 15 September 2007 (CEST) zOMG, teh synergyzz!!1! [[User:Punjab Prince|'Punjab']] 04:14, 15 September 2007 (CEST) that's why i put it up. MoR really makes flare twice as strong. - Y0_ich_halt 14:34, 15 September 2007 (CEST) This teh most l33t build on the site. I like pwned all newbs with it. Especially the MoR and Flare combination is extremely awesome! [[User:Godliest|'†Godliest†']] -- ''My Sandbox'' 16:03, 19 September 2007 (CEST) do we have a humor cat? - Y0_ich_halt 16:31, 19 September 2007 (CEST) :No. Only a dog... [[User:Godliest|'†Godliest†']] -- ''My Sandbox'' 08:27, 20 September 2007 (CEST) ::/stabinface. –Ichigo724 10:25, 20 September 2007 (CEST) :::We have now : Category:Humor-- [[User:Ttibot|'Ttibot']](Talk) 02:10, 6 October 2007 (CEST) Wtf. No arcane echo??? FTL, my good sir, ftl.--Fallen 18:06, 13 October 2007 (CEST) :because you don't need it. MoR helps enough. - Y0_ich_halt 18:57, 13 October 2007 (CEST) ::Pfft, MoR is only 50%, and my finger moves too quickly for it b/c of the noob pwning adrenaline that courses through my soul.--Fallen 17:22, 14 October 2007 (CEST) :::Aftercast. :) - Y0_ich_halt 20:19, 14 October 2007 (CEST) ::::Just make frenzy a variant. That should help. But make sure they know to take healsig with it.--Fallen 04:29, 15 October 2007 (CEST) :::::idk... i don't think you can take frenzy in a Me/E build... - Y0_ich_halt 17:33, 15 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::You would think that.--Fallen 20:51, 15 October 2007 (CEST) :::::::Round, square, joystick up, R -> code for triple profession ^-^ -- [[User:Ttibot|'Ttibot']](Talk) 21:20, 15 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::::i don't have a controller for my pc ¬.¬ - Y0_ich_halt 22:52, 15 October 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Try up, left, Q, alt, F4 instead. :) Lord Belar 22:55, 15 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::oh yeeeeaaaah!! :D IT R WORKZ!! - Y0_ich_halt 23:07, 15 October 2007 (CEST) woa this needs moar water majik §Ω☼Vorrax☼Ω§ 02:59, 16 October 2007 (CEST) :He makes a good point.--Fallen 04:19, 16 October 2007 (CEST) ::you're right... but wouldn't a snare make it too pr0? i mean, this is totally hax, you can't make it pr0 out of blue sky. - Y0_ich_halt 14:01, 16 October 2007 (CEST) :::There's already 3 proffessions... It's pretty much uber1337 anyway.--Fallen 21:01, 16 October 2007 (CEST) even moar wtf: i met someone with this today... - Y0_ich_halt 22:56, 16 October 2007 (CEST) woa i think this will make it betta water majik 12 fire majik 3 fast casting 12+1+3 :i think we should stick to two professions for those who don't know the cheat ;) - Y0_ich_halt 14:28, 17 October 2007 (CEST) psh if u dont know how to use 4 profesions ur not worthy enuf for this build §Ω☼Vorrax☼Ω§ 20:28, 17 October 2007 (CEST) noone is actually worthy of this build, it's too uber. - Y0_ich_halt 20:36, 17 October 2007 (CEST) :Agreed. This build is too 1337sauce for even the almighty ArenaNet. [[User:Godliest|'†Godliest†']] -- ''My Sandbox'' 20:50, 17 October 2007 (CEST) ::that's why it was never in premade builds ;D - Y0_ich_halt 20:54, 17 October 2007 (CEST) :::It's all coming together now...--Fallen 21:25, 17 October 2007 (CEST) You need Aura of Restoration, for uber spam heals. It can heal almost half as much as Orison! --20pxGuildof 23:23, 25 November 2007 (CET) :i had it in the build if you look at the very first verion of this page, but glyph of restoration is way better :O - Y0_ich_halt 17:39, 26 November 2007 (CET) i think i made some improvements, i suggest using chilling winds followed by teinai's prison, it's uber snare effect is pro for this build, it helps the next flare hit it's target, it's like guided arrow. Moush 12:29, 6 December 2007 (CET) :nice one ^^ - Y0_ich_halt 15:45, 6 December 2007 (CET) BTW, great running build. --25pxGuildof 23:59, 9 December 2007 (CET) :/agree - Y0_ich_halt 10:24, 10 December 2007 (CET)